In a power line phase switch, a contact blade or knife blade is either rotated or reciprocated into and out of engagement with a contact clip assembly to connect and disconnect the switch. A motor operator for a power line phase switch enables local and remote operation of the phase switch.
Typically, a motor operator for a power line phase switch includes a motor for driving the contact blade and limit switches indicating contact blade position locally and/or remotely. Conventional motor operators, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks. With respect to the gear box, conventional motor operators generally include exposed gearing requiring high maintenance, particularly in a severe environment. In addition, some gear reducer configurations are disadvantageously capable of being backdriven from the output shaft. With respect to braking, some motor operators require continuous braking by virtue of their gear reducing configuration. Moreover, overtravel is prevented using a solenoid actuated brake, which is often unreliable. Typically, auxiliary and limit switches in the motor operator are not independently adjustable. Finally, the components of the motor operator are generally disposed both inside and outside of a main enclosure or cabinet. Elements subject to environmental conditions more readily require maintenance and/or replacement.